I am your Godmother
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: What if Harry still had family out there. Just hiding in the shadows. Waiting to reveal herself. Harry's Godmother. If you don't like then you don't have to read. Just my creative imagination.


Peter was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. I was just a girl with such problems but thanks to him I changed. Because of him I am a new person. "Lily! He is going to be the best little boy anyone will see." I told her. "Gen. Please stop being so modest. Has he asked you yet?" Peter and I have been together for years and I was expecting that to happen soon. "Not yet. But soon. I may have left a few choices out on my bed." He slept in the other room in my apartment but are were dating still. He is do understanding. "Any day now I'll be expecting him to do something unexpected." I told her. "The boys have been good friends for so long. I hope this friendship lasts forever." She says. With that sad face. "Severus?" I ask her. "Lily I'm sure he will always be your friend. I am a Slytherin like him remember." Giving her my best smile. "Thanks Gen."

Later that night I returned home and all four were still playing their game. "Poker is still up? Or is this the tenth game you've played?" I asked. "Remus who is she?" Serious asked. "Not telling." Oh, those two. "James is married, Remus and Peter have girlfriends, so why don't you?" I yelled at Serious. "Oh! Hey there Gen." James is said to me. "I have faith that it will come when the time comes." He finally said. "Love is a strange thing." Peter added. "Well I'll see you all later." James said walking out the door. Remus and Serious were right behind him. "Gen. A moment." Sirius pulled me out of the room as Peter cleaned up. "What is it?" "I think we have a spy. Someone is telling the dark lord where most of us are." Yes, I am a sorcerer of light. "But who?" "I don't know. But I fear we're next." I knew Tom a while even before he killed mt family and finding out who he was. He was the reason my favorite teacher left Hogwarts. "I'll see what I can do." I told him. "The news is on." Peter said. I saw the attacks and shivered at the sight. "Please cut it off." I ask. "Gen. I love you despite all the kills you pulled as a child." "Peter. Being at the age of eight my parents trained me to kill other witches and wizards. It was a nightmare. And when Tom came...I lost everything." Peter hugged me. "I know. I'm sorry."

Over time I looked but nothing was happening. Except Lily and James having their son! We waited for them in the other room while young Harry was being brought into the world. "He's here!" James shouted coming through the doors. Sirius and I ran to see Lily and little baby Harry. "I told you." "Shut up, Gen." Lily said to me. "Sirius. Gen. We...would like you to be the god parents. To our son." What?! James was being serious. "Are you sure?" I asked. Peter hasn't asked me yet, but I really didn't feel like I was ready for this! "I except. Thank you, James." Sirius responded. "We are not..." "Your perfect. Just be ordinary. Be people." Lily told me. Lily is the best girlfriend any girl could ask for. I knew me being a god mother was a big step but If she really believes in me then I can do this.

I just heard about the dark lord being more powerful recruiting wizards and witches. I prepared myself for when he came. I know I wasn't great at magic but still. "Gen." And there he was. What? "Where is he?" Who? I get a call from someone completely unexpected. "Severus?" "She's dead. Lily She's-" I hear the spell being cast and I see a green light. Waking up I see my phone and I missed a call. No! The news is on and shows the one house I wished wasn't there. "Sirius Black has been caught as a traitor to the Potter family as killed Peter Pettigrew and sent the death eaters to their house. He is sent to Azkaban." "Gen. Peter...he was the traitor. I'm so sorry. He sold James and Lily." No! "I'm home." Peter. Why? "Gen?" "Your dead, Peter!" I Yell as I grab my wand. "Whoa! What are you doing?" "I saw it! On the News! Serious would never do such a thing! Please tell me right now...You didn't turn to the dark side!" I was holding back tears. "Gen. I do know about you. Your past. Your parents, all of your family being-" "Don't!" I shouted. "You really let him kill our friends! Leave now!" I told him. He left quicker than ever. I will find him one day and when I do... "Kill him!" "Yes. My lord."

I hunted Peter down for years. Remus helped Sirius with getting him out of prison. But I still loved him. I made a promise to Peter to always love him no matter what. That promise still remains. "Hello Peter." "You found me?" "Of course. And soon...he will be gone forever." The was came and both my friends we're gone. "Peter. Where are you going?" He was running away from me. My past...I was a death eater. A child...forced to kill. And now..."Wait!" Harry came running. But it was too late. I cast the spell, killing the man I loved. Avada kadabra. "My promise to always love you is still here in my heart." And that was that. "Harry Potter. I am Genevieve Diggory. You may know my cousin. Cedric. I knew your parents, Sirius, and Remus. Me and Peter had history...personal history. And I would like to tell you all of it." The other two came behind him moments later. "Who are you?" "I am... your godmother. I am your family."

The End.


End file.
